


How to Make Friends and Influence Aliens in One Easy Step by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel comes up with a plan. Doesn't he always?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Friends and Influence Aliens in One Easy Step by babs

"Sir," Carter whispered as she crouched at Jack's side. He turned his head away from the view of the unfriendlies at the Gate. Her face was pale and a bruise darkened one cheek.

"Daniel," she said and motioned back towards the small shelter under the large bushes.

Jack nodded. He waited until she took his position and then waggled his fingers at Teal'c who nodded in return. The natives of this world hadn't shown any further desire to attack SG1 but they were adamant that their visitors not be allowed to return through the ring they said led to the home of demons. Daniel would most likely argue that the attack hadn't even been an attack but rather a misguided attempt at protecting SG1. Semantics, in Jack's book--semantics that didn't make a whole hell of a lot of difference when one of his team was in pain and needed medical attention.

"Hey."

Daniel looked at him and swallowed hard before whispering in a barely audible voice. "Hey."

Jack moved closer, careful not to touch the remaining shaft of the arrow protruding from Daniel's thigh. "How you doing?"

"Oh, you know, just peachy." Daniel attempted a smile but the pale skin and the strain in his voice let Jack know just how much pain his friend was in.

"Peachy is my line," Jack said. He moved behind Daniel and pulled him to his chest. He was glad Daniel couldn't see his frown. Daniel's skin was clammy and Jack knew time was ticking away. The bleeding had stopped, thank God, but that didn't mean Daniel didn't need Fraiser's competent care and some nice red stuff to replace what he'd lost.

"It's getting dark," Daniel said. "Maybe when the sun goes down."

"Maybe." Jack doubted it but he wasn't about to let Daniel know it. It wasn't that SG1 didn't have the superior fire-power, because they did--in spades. The natives at the Gate were outfitted with spears, bows and arrows, and some type of wooden clubs. No, it wasn't a lack of fire-power that was keeping Jack from running his team through the gauntlet. It was the fact that it was the whole village guarding the way home--whole, as in women with babies in their arms, toddlers, children, the elderly, along with all the others in between. He wasn't about to risk killing people who truly thought they were doing what was necessary to help. Problem was, they didn't want to listen to reason.

"You have obviously been affected by the demons," one of the elders had said as SG1 had started to leave the village. "They desire you there--to feed on your souls. They have twisted your minds from the truth."

Even Daniel's well-thought out reasoning hadn't worked with them. And when Jack had given the order for his team to make a run for it, the best archer in the village had taken aim and...well, the result of that was the reason Daniel was shivering in his arms now.

"Maybe a diversion," Daniel said, his words slurring slightly as if he was drifting off to sleep.

"We're gonna get home," Jack said. "Soon."

Daniel shivered and nodded in response.

"Cold?" Jack didn't wait for a reply and shifted Daniel in his arms. Daniel groaned as he was jostled. "Sorry," Jack told him. He draped his jacket over Daniel's chest. "Better?"

"Better." Daniel shivered once more and then closed his eyes.

Jack remained silent and hoped that Daniel could find rest.

* * * *

"O'Neill."

Jack looked up at Teal'c but was unable to read his expression.

"How is Daniel Jackson?"

In need of medical attention, running out of time, screwed along with the rest of them--all of them possible answers, but Jack settled for a simple, "Been better but hanging in there."

"The natives have shown no signs of moving away from the Stargate. They are building fires and some of the women are preparing food the children have brought from the village." Teal'c crouched down and reached out to touch Daniel's forehead. "He is fevered."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. We need to get him through the Gate."

"We were welcomed into their community," Teal'c said. "It was not until we expressed our desire to return through the Stargate that they showed any fear or animosity."

"So we, what? Go down into their camp and say we were wrong?"

"Daniel Jackson needs medical care."

"And I haven't seen any indication of a hospital nearby," Jack said.

"They won't hurt us." The voice was faint, hoarse.

"Daniel Jackson. It is good you are conscious," Teal'c said.

"Um, I think I'd prefer to be unaware at the moment," Daniel replied. He leaned back into Jack's chest and grabbed Jack's forearm. "God."

"Breathe," Jack said into his ear. "Breathe. Slow deep breaths."

"Not having a baby, Jack," Daniel said with a grimace.

Jack shook his head. "No. If you were, I'd be telling you to pant like a dog. Like this." He began to take quick little breaths.

Daniel gave a strangled laugh and much to Jack's relief, relaxed slightly. He was silent a moment and then turned his head to look at Jack. "Teal'c's right. They aren't going to hurt us as long as we don't try to get through the Gate."

"We need to get you home," Jack told him.

"I know. And believe me, there is nowhere else I'd rather be headed but spending the night by a fire sounds better than tucked under these bushes."

Jack hated when Daniel managed to sound so reasonable in spite of the circumstances they found themselves in. He trusted his team but the ultimate outcome was his responsibility and he so was not in the mood to have to take any of them home in body bags. Daniel waited for his decision, as did Teal'c. He was sure even Carter was somehow tuned into what was going down.

He gave a sharp nod to Teal'c. "Take Carter, tell the villagers we're coming down to join them."

"Tell them we believe them and we thank them for their concern," Daniel added.

"Yeah, that too." Jack waited until Teal'c was gone and he heard them traveling through the waist-high dry grasses. "You ready?"

Daniel held up one hand and Jack saw him take a few deep breaths. He grasped Daniel's forearm and pulled Daniel to his feet, no, foot. Daniel's arm was heavy across his shoulders and Jack waited while Daniel stood, hard-breathing.

"Okay," Daniel said into the fast-growing twilight. "I can move."

* * * *

Daniel accepted the small cup of tea one of the men handed him but didn't take a sip. With the way his hand was shaking, he doubted any of the tea would wind up inside of him. Jack took it and set it on the ground with nary a word.

"The poultice is helping," Daniel said. Jack looked at him with an expression that said he didn't believe a word of it. It was true--in a way, kind of. His leg didn't hurt anymore. Of course he didn't know if that was the poultice the older women had made and put on his leg, or if it was a sign of nerve damage or worse. He kept his thoughts to himself.

Around SG1, the villagers were settling down for a night's rest, although the warriors of the group stood guard at the Gate.

"So anyone have any brilliant ideas?" Jack asked and threw a twig into their fire.

"Our check-in is tomorrow afternoon, sir," Sam said.

"Hello, Carter. Daniel needs help now." Jack pointed to Daniel's leg.

"It's okay, Sam," Daniel said. He glared at Jack. "Why are you so an...um, never mind." Because it hit him full force--it was too soon for this. Too soon after their encounter with Apophis and Klorel. Too soon after leaving Daniel in the Goa'uld ship, dying and alone. Jack did guilt better than anyone Daniel knew--and he suspected he was the only one who saw through the facade.

"The natives have been reasonable except for their insistence that demons live on the other side of the Stargate," Teal'c pointed out.

They all fell silent when a woman with a child bundled on her back approached. "If it pleases you, I will attend to your wound, sir."

"Yes. Thank you. It would be appreciated." Daniel was absurdly grateful when Jack moved closer as the woman knelt by his side. She removed the poultice and pointed at the wound.

"It is beginning to heal," she said as she smeared a warm, thick paste that smelled like pine over the area once again. "It is good you are among us so that we can care for you."

"Of course it would have been even better if no one had shot him with an arrow in the first place," Jack commented.

The woman looked at him, hurt showing in her eyes. "It was to protect you. No one should have to live among demons."

"You must forgive my friend," Daniel said. He glanced at Jack who shrugged his shoulders. "He is impatient with your ways. But please, know I am grateful for the help you've given me." He pointed to his backpack. Jack handed it to him. "A token of my thanks." Daniel pulled out two chocolate bars and gave them to the woman.

She looked at them in confusion. Daniel smiled and tore the wrapper. He broke off a small piece of the candy and held it out to her. "You eat it. It's chocolate. Um, a sweet."

She took it from him and put it in her mouth, her stern expression turning to one of delight as the chocolate melted on her tongue. She rose from her kneeling position and ran into the darkness, shouting what Daniel assumed to be the names of some of the others.

"Rescue by chocolate?" Jack asked, one side of his mouth turning up in what might have been a smile.

"It might work," Daniel said. He pulled his jacket closer and shiveredâ”relief from the tension of the last few minutes.

Sam put her hand on his forehead. "Your fever is higher."

Daniel knew that. He could tell it by the way his head felt stuffed with cotton, the way his muscles ached and nausea roiled in his stomach. He wanted to be home as much as Jack did and he was going to get them there.

Jack sat down beside him and placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder, a silent apology and a promise.

He drifted to sleep then and woke up with a start when he felt Jack's hand tighten on his shoulder. The thought that Jack hadn't let go caused Daniel's throat to tighten. Just the fever, he told himself feeling absurdly grateful for the simple gesture.

Jack helped him sit up. "Looks like she's bringing the bigshots back with her," he murmured in Daniel's ear.

Daniel watched the village elders approach. Some of the women were with them, carrying torches. "Help me up," he told Jack. "I need to stand."

It was easier to think of standing than actually stand. Daniel kept his foot off the ground and leaned into Jack, a human crutch. Teal'c stood guard off to the side while Sam stood slightly to his right, ready to protect.

"Kolipa tells us you gave her this as a present," the oldest of the group said. He thrust out his hand with a small square of chocolate melting on it.

"I did, most revered," Daniel answered. "It was a gift of appreciation for your care of me."

The man turned away and said something in a low voice. The shaman of the village stepped forward.

"Where did you obtain such? It makes our people happy. Did you conjure it?"

Daniel felt Jack stiffen at the man's words, but they were not said in anger or accusation. The shaman was genuinely curious.

"Uh no. It's not conjured. It's something many people where we come from enjoy. We make it from a plant."

"The demons allow you this?"

"Haven't we been through this before, guys? We didn't come from a demon world," Jack spoke up.

"My friend is trying to tell you we're free to go and come from our world as we please," Daniel said when he noticed frowns appearing as Jack spoke.

"Except when they try to shut down the Gate," Jack muttered so low only Daniel could hear.

Daniel continued to smile but spoke through his teeth. "Not helping, Jack. Not helping."

The shaman spoke excitedly to the others. Then there were nods all around and the elder who was obviously the leader stepped forward. "We would like to obtain more of this...what is this called..?" He waited for Daniel's reply and then continued, "Of this chocolate. We are willing to trade."

"You're gonna have to let us go to get it," Jack said.

The elder shook his head. "We do not know if what you tell us is true. But if you are able to give us some of this chocolate, we are prepared to allow you to return. We do not believe demons would create a thing that brings such pleasure."

"Sir, we can dial home and send a request," Sam said. "I think Teal'c or I...?"

"Go ahead, Carter," Jack said. Daniel nearly sagged in relief. Even though the Gate was close, he wanted nothing more than to sit down, or even better yet, lie down and rest.

"It will not be long," Daniel told the elders. "By dawn you will have your chocolate."

"If what you say is true, then you will be allowed to return through the ancestral ring."

Daniel waited until they were gone before he let out a groan. His leg was cramping and the poultice seemed to have lost its' pain-killing properties.

"Hang in there," Jack said as he eased him to the ground. "We'll be going home soon. Until then, you can take a rest."

Daniel was grateful for Jack's warmth as his friend wrapped an arm over his shoulders and pulled him close. He closed his eyes. "Wake me when the chocolate gets here," he told him and then he let himself drift off into sleep.

* * * *

"And then they got the chocolate and after that we just walked through the Gate, easy as pie."

Jack had it all wrong. Daniel knew that even through the haze of pain-killers and a slight fever. "Chocolate chiffon," he told them. Someone chuckled and he didn't bother to open his eyes to find out who. "Good pie. Really good."

"Yep. Great pie." Okay, that was Jack and he was close by. "How about you and me and Carter and Teal'c meet up for some when you're feeling better?" A cool hand, callused and lean, rested briefly on his forehead. "Go back to sleep, Daniel."

Daniel nodded. "We're home?" He thought he recognized the smell of the infirmary but he wanted to be sure.

"Yeah. We're home." Jack spoke softly as if he didn't want to disturb Daniel. "Everyone safe and sound and tucked up snug as bugs in rugs."

"Good," Daniel said. "No place..."

"Like home," Jack finished for him. "You got that right. Now, go back to sleep."

Daniel opened his mouth but he didn't have to finish.

"Yeah. I'll be right here and so will Sam and Teal'c. Right where we all belong."

Daniel smiled as he let sleep claim him. There really was no place like home--not when you had friends like these.

  



End file.
